A user of a mobile device is flooded with information originating from various sources. Futile information wastes valuable resources: wireless data transmission capacity is wasted by transmitting such information, processing resources are wasted both in the mobile device receiving such information as well as in the network side processing and transmitting such information, speed of communication is reduced as the whole communication chain is overloaded, and, finally, the electric power fed from a battery of the mobile device is wasted for receiving and processing such information.